The Perfection in the Moment
by Oneturtledove
Summary: Parker and Bones are both down with the flu. But Booth manages to see the silver lining.


Disclaimer: I don't own them. I can barely write them coherently.

Spoilers: Sometime in season 3, after Santa in the Slush.

A/N: I wrote this for Brittney, fake daughter #2. Merry Christmas Kiddo. I love you. Which is why I sat hunched over this computer for three hours without getting up. Someday, we will plan a trip for you to come here, and it will actually happen. I promise. 3

* * *

Temperance Brennan sighed and leaned her forehead against the cool window of her partner's SUV. She had a pounding headache, one that had been building for days. She hadn't been sleeping well because of it, and that only added to the crummy feeling.

She heard Booth's phone ring, but she kept her eyes closed, hoping it wasn't related to a case, and that she could just sit like this until they got back to the Jeffersonian.

"I've got a meeting. Did you call his mom? Of course she's not answering the phone. Alright, I'll figure something out. Just keep him comfortable, I guess. I'll be there as soon as I can."

He clicked the phone off and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Brennan asked, not lifting her head.

"That was Parker's school. They need me to go pick him up."

"Why?"

"He's sick. His fever is 101."

"You have that meeting."

"I know. I've gotta see if I can get in touch with Rebecca. It figures she would be incommunicado the one time I need her."

"Booth, why don't you let me get Parker?"

"What?"

"I don't have very much to do at work today. Zach can handle things. The case is at a standstill, so you don't need me either. I'll go get Parker and take him home."

"Bones, you're not looking too good yourself."

"I thought I looked pretty good for feeling the way I do."

"You do, I just meant… I can tell you don't feel good. I don't want you to have to take care of him and be sick yourself."

"It'll be fine. I'll put him to bed and lay down on the couch. I'll be fine."

"If you're sure," he said, glancing over at her as he turned the car into the parking garage and parked next to her.

"I'm sure. You'll be home in a few hours anyway."

"Alright. Call me if you need anything."

"I will."

"Thanks, Bones."

"It's not a problem."

She moved out of his car and into her own, turning up the heat. She was shivering, and briefly wondered if she had a fever too. Booth had been sick last week, and maybe he had passed it on to her and Parker. She rubbed at her temples for a few minutes before backing her car out of the space and heading towards Parker's school. She'd gone with Booth to pick him up dozens of times, and Parker always greeted her with a smile and a hug. It made her feel special, something she would never admit to Booth, simply because she didn't understand it. Parker was not her child, or related to her in any way, but she couldn't help feeling a deep affection for him. The more time she spent with him, the more the feeling grew. She wondered if that is how Russ felt about the girls. Maybe it was a natural feeling of protection, built in to the human brain to safeguard the species.

Her head hurt too much to think about it now.

She pulled up to the school and parked, then walked up the steps to the front door. She checked in at the office and they led her back to a dark room next to the nurse's office. Parker was laying on the cot with a blanket over him. He looked pale and she immediately crossed the room and crouched down next to him.

"Hey Parker," she said quietly, brushing his hair from his forehead.

"Hi Bones," he muttered, opening his eyes. "I don't feel good."

"I know. I'm going to take you home, okay?"

"Where's my dad?"

"He had a meeting he couldn't get out of. He'll be home to take care of you in a few hours though."

"Okay."

She grabbed his backpack and slung it over her shoulder, then held her hand out for him.

"Ready?"

He nodded and sat up a little.

"My head feels funny, Bones."

"Are you dizzy?"

"Yeah."

"Do you need me to carry you?"

"Yeah."

She hadn't been expecting that answer, but she picked him up anyway. He was heavier than she thought he would be, and she had to stand there for a second to get her balance.

"I want to go home," he said, resting his head on her shoulder.

"I know. I'll get you home and straight into bed. Okay?"

"Dad lets me sleep on the couch when I don't feel good."

"Then to the couch you'll go."

She managed to pick up his coat and drape it over him before leaving the room and checking him out at the front desk. She made her way back to the car slowly and settled him into the back seat. One of his plastic dinosaurs was in the seat and he picked it up, examining it through glassy eyes.

"I was wondering where this one went," he said. Brennan just smiled and ruffled his hair before closing the car door and getting into her own seat.

"You let me know if it gets too hot or too cold in here, okay, Parker?"

He didn't answer and she glanced back into the rearview mirror to find that he was asleep. She just smiled and headed for home.

* * *

"I'm going to call your dad and let him know that we got home, okay?" Brennan said once she had gotten Parker situated on the couch.

"I have to throw up," he replied, sitting up. She quickly grabbed the garbage can for him, then wiped his mouth when he was done.

"Do you want some water?"

"No."

"Alright. I'll be right back."

She moved into the kitchen and dialed Booth's cell phone number, while pulling out a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Hey Bones. How is he?"

"He has a fever and he threw up. He says he's dizzy too."

"Okay. I'll be home soon."

"Don't rush, we're okay."

"Are you feeling any better?"

"I just found Tylenol, so in a few minutes I should be feeling alright."

"Go lay down and get some rest, Bones."

"I will. Bye."

* * *

When Booth returned home a few hours later, the apartment was dark and the TV was playing quietly. Brennan was sitting on the couch with Parker's head in her lap. They were both sleeping soundly and Booth walked slowly across the room so he wouldn't wake them up. He leaned down and touched Parker's forehead, feeling that his fever probably hadn't gone down much. He moved his hand over to Brennan's forehead, finding it similarly warm.

"Booth?"

"I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Well, you did," she stated, cracking her eyes open.

"I'm sorry. How are you feeling?"

"I suppose this is what you would call feeling like crap."

His mouth turned up in a smile at the word coming out of her mouth and he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"That bad, huh?"

"I lack the energy to move."

"I'm going to put Parker in his room, okay?"

"Hmm," she said as her eyes closed again. He scooped Parker up off the couch and took him into his room.

"Daddy?"

"Go back to sleep, buddy."

"Where's Bones?"

"She's still here. Close your eyes."

He tucked the blankets around him and left a trashcan by the side of the bed before returning to the other room.

Brennan looked terribly uncomfortable on the couch, not to mention really cold under just a throw blanket. He wondered if she was sick enough to berate him for what he was about to do, but figured it didn't matter. He picked her up off of the couch and carried her into his bedroom. She didn't wake up, but wrinkled her nose a little as he slid her into the cool covers.

"Booth?" she said, her voice cracking.

"Back to sleep, Bones. I'm going to run to the store and get some medicine for you guys, okay?"

"I'm cold."

He grabbed a quilt off of the chair in the corner and tucked it around her.

"You'll warm up in a few minutes. I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Okay."

He resisted the urge to lean down and kiss her forehead, trading that for a pat on the shoulder instead. Ever since that mistletoe kiss, he had been finding it difficult to be around her without wanting to touch her. Even just a hand on her back as he passed by her, or a squeeze of her hand sufficed, but every once in a while, he wished it could be more.

* * *

When he returned the next time, he had Cam with him. She was the only doctor he could find this time of night, and he wanted her to check Brennan and Parker over, just to make sure there was nothing seriously wrong with either one of them. She'd agreed, but only because she still owed him from her father's birthday dinner.

They went into Parker's room first and woke him up. He looked up at them sleepily, and informed them that his ears were hurting too. Cam checked his ears and down his throat, then gave him a dose of medicine and tucked him back in.

Booth led her in to his bedroom to check on Brennan. He stopped short when he saw her pants and shirt on the floor next to the bed. His eyes traveled up slowly and he found that she was still wearing her tanktop. She was sweaty and shivering and he reached over to pull the blankets tighter around her.

"Bones, wake up."

"I'm cold."

"I know. Any reason why your clothes are on the floor?"

"I got hot. I'm trying to remember that feeling."

He nodded as Cam stood in the doorway, trying to stifle her laughter.

"Cam's going to check you over, okay?"

"I don't need her to tell me that I have the flu, Booth."

"But you've had that headache for days."

"But-"

"Bones, just don't argue with me this once, okay?"

"Alright," she muttered.

"I went by your apartment and got you a change of clothes. I'm going to go grab them for you. Don't bite Cam."

"What?"

"Never mind, Bones."

He slipped from the room and gathered the clothes he had brought for her- a pair of pajama pants and his FBI hoodie that had somehow ended up in one of her dresser drawers. He couldn't say he minded her having it.

"Her fever seems to have broken, but she's complaining of sore muscles, so she's not out of the woods yet," Cam reported as she came out of the bedroom. "They both need fluids and rest. I'm sure you could have figured that out on your own, Sherlock."

"I know. It's just that Parker's never sick, and neither is Bones and I just…"

"I understand. Call me if you need anything."

"Thanks Cam."

She left the apartment and he returned to the bedroom.

"Booth, why is it so cold in here? Did you forget to pay your heating bill?"

"It's cold in here because you're coming off of a fever and you're hardly wearing any clothes."

She glanced down at herself and then back up at him.

"I forgot about that. It seems my mental processes are somewhat dampened by the fever."

"I agree wholeheartedly. Why don't you go take a long, hot shower, change into some comfortable clothes, and I'll order Thai food for dinner. It will unclog your sinuses and make that headache go away."

"Okay."

She kept the quilt wrapped around her as she stood up and headed for the bathroom. He watched her go and listened for the water to come on before he sighed. He was going to have to try and convince her to stay here tonight, and he wasn't exactly sure how to bring it up. Hopefully she would just fall asleep on the couch and he could tuck her back into bed.

"Daaaadddd!" Parker yelled from the other room.

"What's the matter, buddy?" Booth asked, making his way across the hall.

"I'm thirsty."

"I'll get you some water. Is your stomach still upset?"

"No. I'm hungry."

"Let's make sure you keep the water down for a while, okay?"

"Alright. Is Bones still here?"

"Yeah, she is."

"Is she going to spend the night?"

"We'll see. Lay down, I'll get you some water."

* * *

The take out arrived before Brennan made it out of the bathroom. When she finally did emerge, she had changed into the clothes he brought for her, and her damp, curly hair hung loosely around her shoulders.

"I was about to come in after you. Feel better?"

"A little. I'm hungry."

"The food just got here. Come sit."

She plopped down next to him, pulling her feet up underneath her. He took a pair of socks out of the basket of clean laundry he had been folding and slipped them on to her feet.

"Better?"

"Yes. Thank you."

They spent a few minutes filling their plates with food before settling back onto the couch.

"What are we watching?" she asked, bringing a forkful of rice to her mouth.

"_Breakfast at Tiffany's_. It just started. Have you seen it?"

"Many times. I love it. Except the part when she loses the cat. I remember my mom crying when she would watch it."

He simply nodded and continued to eat, watching her out of the corner of his eye. He could tell she was getting sleepy again. Her fork slid out of her hand and landed on the plate with a clatter, so he removed them from her lap.

"C'mon Bones," he said, lifting her off the couch for the second time that day. "Time for bed."

She sniffled a little in her sleep and he settled her back against the pillows.

"Cold," she whispered, as her eyes opened a fraction. He climbed into the bed with her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What are you doing, Booth?"

"Again, if two lie together, then they have heat: but how can one be warm alone?"

"Aristotle?"

"Solomon."

"Wise man."

"So they say. Go to sleep, Bones."

He leaned down and kissed her temple softly. He didn't like her sick, but he sure liked her like this.

"Dad?" came a whisper from the doorway.

"Yeah buddy?"

Parker walked over to the bed and stood at the end of it.

"Can I come in too?"

"Sure."

He climbed up and settled in between them and Brennan reached over and brushed his hair back from his forehead.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah. I didn't puke again."

"That's good."

"Do you feel better, Bones?"

"Yeah. Much better."

Booth smiled and reached over for her hand, giving it a little squeeze. She squeezed back and laced their fingers together before closing her eyes. Maybe they were unconventional, fractured, and slightly wacky, but this was his family right here. It didn't matter that they were both sick, that Brennan's make up had faded hours ago or that he himself was starting to feel a headache coming on. This moment was perfect, and he wouldn't change it, not in a million years.


End file.
